How They See Me And Whats True
by Cerene
Summary: A little fic about Farfello.It tells of how peoplesee him and how he feels.I know he isn't everyones fave character but give this fic a chance
1. Chapter 1

How They See Me And What's True

This fanfic's about how people see people, they look at what people show yet at nothing that they hide or feel within. I do not own any anime what so ever. This isn't a documentary or a biography. I actually haven't seen any of the anime, just read fanfics bios and seen pictures so it's most likely not his personality at all. It is based on a thought I had.

-----------

The rain pours down as I look out the window waiting for a reason to leave. I guess that my so-called "partners" don't see that I really I am sane, sane as any man who got his life taken away at a young age. They call me a psycho, maybe I'm a little crazy.Always followed by a black cloud with a blood red lining. My dad left before I was old enough to realize it. My mom told me to look for the light...never listened to her, maybe I should have.Orphaned at 7 years of age. I was scared then, of everything. How Would I live, Where was my mom. I found out that she was murdered and the killer would've came for me if I didn't run away from home after a little fight we had. Sometimes I wish I had died with her.

I was adopted by a sick family when I was 12. They weren't rich but they acted like it. I was left to my room all day until dinner.Some times they'd play games with me, they would turn into sick games. I couldn't do anything though. And I wouldn't dare to disobey them or they would get so pissed off that I'd end up with a few bruises and cuts. One time when I was 16 I got the guts to run away. The cops found me, I told them about how my 'parents' were, but they wouldn't listen. Would I be surprised if it was a part of their plan.

When I got home it's unspeakable of what they did to me. So the next night I went into the kitchen and found a knife and went up to my room. I sat on my bed in the dark with the light of the moon. I stared at the reflection of the knife, thought about killing them. I couldn't do it...I wouldn't get away with it and even if I did they might haunt me forevermore. So I cut my self. I watched the knife pierce my skin and the blood run down my arm. I wondered if I could cut myself and not react to it. Several times I tried and every night I did hiding them the next day.

That was just 'home'. People at school hated me. I didn't talk much. The only time I did it was to a teacher or defending myself from someone else. I was always alone. I hated group projects. Usually I did well at school that just gave them another reason to pick on me. This one Mo Fo sometimes jumped on me after school and he cut my face a few times that made distinct marks on my face and teachers worry. Although there was a girl who'd stick by me at times. She was popular for the most part, but being with me cut into her social life. I don't know what happened to her and some times I think I ruined her life.

At my 18th birthday I moved away from that horrid place, cold and darkened by everything, hating all people. I got into fights on the streets, got my eye slashed and arrested allot. I lived in alleys and started to kill people I fought. Then I met a man who offered a place to stay and a job I took it and that's how I got here. But the story never ends...

-----------

Short I know, I will write more. review


	2. the girl

Thank you Anendee for reviewing. The last Chapter was based on Farfie's (made up) past. Now this is the present, it will be much detailed then the last chapter-------------------------

Narration from Farfies POV

Actions and surroundings and other stuff

**-------------------------------**

**Anyway that's as much as I would like to go into the past. And for this God thing you or anyone else wouldn't understand. if he cared if he really gave a damn, why would I have been treated this way why would he allow it to happen to me or anybody. I know its useless to try to hurt God but got to try, let him know how much I hate him. That's not the only thing I think about though and that's what they think. **

**Its okay let them think what they want I'm fed up with all that BS with people and what they think and those preppy bitches putting people down just to make them-self's feel better, but it's useless afterwards isn't it. So why are people like that? Why do they try when it's so futile. That's another reason of why I hate them. I love killing them randomly and when they struggle it's fun all the more. I love the feel of the knife cutting through their skin, the blood running down my hand, warm yet cold at the same time. Pay back for the games and being beaten up at school. Take it on those random people and get I away from it so easily its amusing. They can't catch me anymore, I've surpassed that. The cops are mortal too, as well as sinners. They take away free will, kill people who've killed others, yes that hurts God, but why spare them, why have mercy on any one of them. They're too stupid to even catch me. Its not like I'm not happy though. I'm content enough to put a monk to shame...Usually. And I've put the past behind me.**

**He looks out the window waiting for a reason to leave. He wants to but he has nowhere to go so he just gets up to take a walk not minding that its raining outside and its night. **

**Schuldich sees him trying to sneak out even when the whole house is dark.**

"**Where are you going?" He walks towards Farfie with an unseen look of concern**

"**A walk..."**

"**Can't sleep?" He doesn't even _try_ to read his mind because he doesn't want to know what's in there.**

"**..." the door slams.**

**I don't want to talk right now he would think. I don't, but the thing is I don't want to waste my time explaining to him. **

**Farfello walks down the street already soaked by the pouring rain. Some people look at him strangely, but he tries to ignore them. He turns to an ally and hears something a little ways down, crying. He walks to the sound cautiously. On the other side of a Dumpster a girl was sitting with her hands chained up to a pole that's attached to the building.**

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" she kicks at him**

"**Calm down...I'm...I'm not gonna hurt you." he says dodging kicks**

**She looks familiar...could she be..**

**A man, an ugly tough man, comes down the alley shouting **

"**GET AWAY FROM HER SHES MINE."**

**The only thing I can't stand, rapists, it's the only thing I wouldn't do to hurt God, thanks to my foster parents.**

"**You ugly worthless bastard! What were you doing to her."**

"**None of your damn business!" He takes out a blade, a hunter's knife, and comes after Farfie.**

"**Your gonna die, asshole." He grabs his switch-bade out of his black jeans and with one swift moment he dodges the guy and slits his throat. The girl looks at them horrified, crying no more.**

**Damn I didn't want to do that in front of her...looks at her it is her, Rose**

**Siren's blast and a cop car comes toward him. He dodges and jumps onto a ladder on the side of the building climbing up as fast as he could. The cop car screeches and the idiotic officer climbs after him leaving the girl chained up to the pole.**

"**Shit I left her" Farfello says and turns around to give the cop a swift kick in the head sending him for the open dumpster. He then climbs down half the way and jumps the rest.**

"**Are you alright?" He says as he unchains her.**

"**Yeah, wait no way...Jei, what happened to you?" She hugs him as she stands up "I didn't think I'd ever see you again what happened to your face?"**

"**It's better if you didn't know, I've got to go." He tares away from her regretting it slightly and runs as he sees the cop come out of the garbage. **

**Damn...I don't want her to see me like this now.**

**--------------------------**

Cerene: Awww fafie (huggles tied-up farfie)

Farfello: Must you call me that?

Cerene: yep, please review people or I untie him.


End file.
